


A Kind of Magic

by Enterthetadpole, Nara



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Collab, M/M, Round Robin, Wordcount: 100-1.000, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enterthetadpole/pseuds/Enterthetadpole, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nara/pseuds/Nara
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley plan a party.(A short and sweet ficlet written during the Round Robin panel at The IneffableCon 2!)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: The Ineffable Con 2





	A Kind of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Enterthetadpole and I were partnered together for the Round Robin writing panel at the IneffableCon 2 and we made this ADORABLE ficlet. 
> 
> If you don't know how a round robin works, one person starts writing, approximately a sentence at a time, and then the other person picks up where they left off and they go back and forth. You can also do round robins with more than two people, and just go in a circle!
> 
> In the fic, I'm blue, and enterthetadpole is green - you can see the differences in our styles of writing, but also how they meld together and how we played off of each other! She is amazing, and I loved writing with her!
> 
> I had so much fun!!! I hope you enjoy the fic!
> 
> ~Nara
> 
> Tad here to add absolutely nothing of value since I am still gawking at the kind words above from the sweet and incredibly talented Nara. 
> 
> She was joy to work with and our back and forth was one of the highlights of an amazing virtual con! More to come with her (hopefully) if I have not driven her mad. Fingers crossed because I know myself too well. Cheers and love from us and please give kudos and comments if you feel so inclined. We will gobble them up like oysters. 
> 
> \- Tad 
> 
> ~~~~~

Aziraphale twisted his pinky ring nervously, “A party?” he asked, “Who do we even know? Who would we even invite?”

Crowley rolled his eyes behind his glasses as he leaned with all swagger onto the kitchen counter. “Everyone, Angel...well, not Gabriel because he’s a git, but everyone else is fine.”

“All of the Heavenly Host? And the denizens of Hell? They did just try to kill us, you know. Not too long ago, by my reckoning.”

This was accurate, which made sense to Crowley since he was dealing with an angel. Accuracy and order were just the way Aziraphale was, and it worked out most of the time. However it wasn’t fun. That was more of a demon type of thing. “Well...yes, but...that’s in the past, right? Aren’t your lot supposed to be all...forgiving?”

Aziraphale bit his bottom lip, “Not my lot…” he muttered under his breath, much to Crowley’s extreme delight, “But yes. We do...forgive. And I suppose this would be a good way to show them that we do not care what they think and that we are, well, as you said before, Free Agents...who...who can do whatever they want! And that includes throwing a party with our executioners!”

Nodding determinedly, as if to convince himself, Aziraphale looked at Crowley for approval.

Crowley looked back because how could he not? Aziraphale was Christmas and Boxing Day and everything fairy lights. The softness of him bleeding over in the most unlikely places until Crowley might have had the word besotted on his forehead for the bloody whole world to see. “Right then. That’s the spirit, Angel! So, what type of party theme should we have to get them all cutting the proverbial rug?”

Aziraphale hummed, placing a thoughtful finger to his lips. Crowley followed the path of that finger with hungry eyes, and had never been happier to have his sunglasses to hide his expressions.

“Well,” Aziraphale began, “What’s that bebop band you like so much? The one you always play in your Bentley?”

Crowley winced, he wasn’t sure if he liked Queen or if he’d just heard so much of it over the past few decades that it had become part of his signature style, but at least Aziraphale was somewhat familiar.

“It’s not called - “ Crowley began, and then thought better of it. “Yeah, we can play all of the classics. Queen of course, and then something a bit more groovy, yeah?”

“Groovy?” Aziraphale repeated, like some sort of overly bright parrot. “Oh! Like grooves on a record! Yes, I have many of them in the back of the shop. Mostly Bach and...that’s not what you meant, was it? Oh dear…”

Crowley smiled fondly. “No, angel, that’s not what I meant. But it’s okay! We can get some truly hellish tunes, mix them in with some of your classical, plus our main event: The Best of Queen album. That way, we’ll have a party that no ethereal and-or occult being will ever forget!”

Aziraphale smiled and bumped his shoulder against Crowley’s. “It’ll be a rip-roaring good time, I’m certain!”

Crowley smirked back as the weight of Aziraphale’s touch melded with his. The warmth was something that could rival all of the brimstone of Hell, but better in every way possible. “Darn, right, Angel. A rip roaring good time. Now, let’s get started on it. Race you to the car!”

Aziraphale laughed as he took off after a cackling Crowley, feeling at peace for the first time in a very long time.


End file.
